The Curse of a Deity
by Froed The Battletoad
Summary: Link has nightmares of the Feirce Deity destroying Hyrule. When his dreams become a reality, will he have what it takes to confront his worst fears? Rated PG 13 for some graphic violence (tell me if it needs to go higher or lower).
1. Prologue

Hey, this is the Kaiser Dragon everybody! First off, I would like to begin by saying that I DO NOT OWN THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO!!! SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!!! Secondly, I'd like to say that this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't burn me too bad in the reviews. That being said, on to the story!  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Dream  
  
The night was ablaze, the roaring of fire swept throughout the night. Everywhere, cries of fear and terror could be heard. A young child in a green tunic ran as fast as he could, trying to find the source of the destruction. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, and gasped at what he saw. Everywhere, mangled corpses of what looked like people were lying lifelessly on the ground, their blank eyes staring blankly into the chaos. Of in the distance, the ringing of steel could be heard. Gathering his strength and courage, the young boy drew his weapon; a sword tempered with gold dust. As he approached the battle, he was shocked at what he saw.  
  
The warrior was humongous, his powerful arms swinging a sword so huge that it made the Biggoron sword look like pocket knife. The sword itself was made of two intertwined blades, which joined at the tip in a double helix. The guard who was fighting him let out a short cry of pain before expiring as the warrior executed a vicious slash to the chest. As the soldier collapsed in a heap on the ground, the warrior slowly turned to face the young boy.  
  
What the boy saw terrified him to the soul. The Warrior wore an aqua- green tunic and a long floppy cap on his head. His hair was golden blond, the bangs hanging slightly over his face. His eyes were completely blank, with no pupils showing. It was not his eyes, however, that had terrified the young boy.  
  
"No! It can't be!" he thought. "This can't be right, it's not possible!" As he stood there in shock, he failed to notice that the warrior had swung his sword. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Deku's Call

Chapter 1: The Deku's Call  
  
Link woke up with a start. Quickly, he jumped out of his bed and went to his chest. Taking out a key from under his rug, he opened the lock and thrusted the lid open. A sigh of relief came when he saw a dark mask with the face of a warrior staring back at him. As he came to his senses, he started to shutter. "It was just a dream." He thought. He looked down at himself. He was drenched in sweat. Closing the chest, he locked it up and put the key away again. "It was so real." He thought, remembering the face he saw. What he had seen had shocked him completely. The face he had seen was his own face.  
  
Forcing it out of his mind, Link went to his dresser and pulled out a door. A pile of green tunics greeted him as he decided which one to wear. "Let's see. I wore this one yesterday, and I think this one was the one that needed to be patched. Then again, I bet I would look nice in this one. Or maybe this one." suddenly he stopped. Realizing they were all the same, he picked one up and went to take a shower. After he had finished, he went and pulled out some bread and a bottle of lon-lon milk for breakfast. After eating, he finally went outside to greet the morning.  
  
As he stepped outside, he stretched and took in a nice deep breath. The air was filled with the scent of pine and morning dew. Rays of sunlight penetrated through the thick forest canopy, illuminating everything it touched. It was springtime and a storm had just gone by a day ago. As link stretched, he felt the sunlight touch his skin. He soaked in every bit of warmth it gave, and then finally climbed down his ladder to the ground  
  
Today he was supposed to go into the forest to help Saria find some food. As Link walked over to her house, he greeted some of the other kokiri children. For the most part, they responded courteously. "Saria must of gotten on there cases again." He thought. A small smile formed across his face. She was always looking out for him. Whenever Mido was on his case, Saria was always there to remind him that at least someone cared.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, he went to Saria's door and knocked. After calling out here name a few times, he realized there was a note on the ground. He picked it up and started to read it:  
  
"Link, I went to the Sacred Meadow. Meet me there, and bring your ocarina! (  
  
-Saria"  
  
Shaking his head and smiling inward, Link went to fetch his ocarina. Saria did this from time to time, to "relax and enjoy the world" she always said. Ever since Completing his mission to stop Ganondorf, the King of Evil, he had gotten closer to all of the sages and friends he had met along they way. Granted, none of them knew what had happened and how close they had come to destruction, but Link had gone out of his way to ensure that he didn't lose a single one of those friendships. Those were the people who had stuck it out with him throughout the entire battle, and he would not just simply lose those friendships over a little time travel problem.  
  
As he walked into the lost woods, he heard Saria's Song echoing through the forest, illuminated it and filling the entire place with life. As Link passed by some logs, he saw some skullkids dancing to the beat of the music, doing flips and dancing happily. As Link stopped to watch, he couldn't help but think of the skullkid who had gotten into Termina a year ago while wearing Majora's Mask. He shuttered as he thought of the battle he had undergone, collecting the masks and stopping the moon from crashing into Termina. He had to use the Fierce Deity mask to stop Majora.  
  
Link stopped, remembering the dream he had. He had gone into Hyrule Castle, had slain innocent bystanders, and set fire to the entire city. Although it had been a dream, something about it bothered him. "It felt a lot like that dream I had before Gonondorf took over." He thought. If there was ever a time he hated to sleep more than anything else, it had been during those nightmares which had so accurately foretold the future down to the smallest detail. "Maybe I should talk to Zelda about it later." He mumbled as he scurried off to the Sacred Meadow.  
  
When he finally got to the clearing, he stopped just out of range to see Saria sitting on a log. She sat there working her fingers on the small instrument, manipulating every note into a beautiful melody that echoed through the air. She had her back turned to Link. Abruptly she stopped to look around. "Where is he?" she said out loud. Link couldn't resist this opportunity. Reaching into his item cube, he pulled out the mask of truth and put it on. Setting himself into position, he waited until she turned her head away before he sprang out. Screaming, Saria fell off the log and landed upside-down on the ground. Laughing hysterically, Link took off the mask and offered a hand.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Saria fumed. "I'm sorry Saria," said Link, "but I couldn't help it! It was such a perfect opportunity, I couldn't just pass it by!" Saria frowned at him. "Yeah, sure. You think you're so smart now. I'll get you back." Suddenly, her face brightened up again. "Hey, Link! I see you brought you're ocarina!"  
  
They played for hours, each one taking turns, sometimes playing together. They played Saria's Song, Zelda's Lullaby, The Song of Healing, and after Link had played the scarecrow's song, they laughed as they watched the scarecrow dance to their music. After a while, they realized it was getting dark. Link decided it was time to go, and they both left the meadow laughing and talking together.  
  
As they left, they did not notice the fairy that was off hiding in the bushes. "Oh, Link," she thought, "I really hate having to take you away from your happiness, but it appears that destiny is once again going to take claim to you.." After one final moment, she followed them home.  
  
Link was walking back over to his house. "This has been such a great day!" he thought. He had gotten to spend the entire day with Saria without running into Mido, and he had completely forgotten about his nightmare. "Maybe things are starting to finally get better." Suddenly, he felt a soft glow of light on the back of his neck. As he turned around slowly, he saw a blue fairy hovering in front of him.  
  
"Navi!" he exclaimed, "Where have you been all this time?" It had been a year and a half since she had left without a word. In fact, she was the reason link had gone into the lost woods when he ended up in Termina. He had been looking for her. "It's been a long time, Link." She said. "Was that a tear in her eye?" thought Link. "I have so much to tell you Navi! Exclaimed Link. It was true, she had finally come back to him! "I know, Link. But first we need to do something. The Deku Tree has summoned you."  
  
It was as if the entire world around him had come to a screeching halt. "The Deku Tree wants to see me?" He thought. " What if Ganon has come back, or Majora, or." Suddenly Link felt sick. He knew that whatever the Deku Tree had to say wouldn't be good. "So much for a perfect day." He thought.  
  
As they approached the open field, the Great Deku Tree greeted them with a big smile. "Ah, young Link. Thou hast come at last. Sit and make thyself comfortable. What I have to say to thee will take a while." As Link sat down, he started to get even more nervous. He had a feeling he knew what the Deku Tree was going to say.  
  
"Why have you summoned me, Great Deku Tree?" Asked Link, unable to take the pressure anymore. "Something is threatening Hyrule again, isn't it."  
  
"Thou hast indeed guessed true. At this very moment, malevolent forces are gathering strength. Perhaps thou hast felt it?" The tree looked patiently at Link. After taking a quick gulp, Link told the Deku Tree about his trip to Termina, how he found the Fierce Deity mask, and how he had stopped the mask of Majora. "I didn't want the mask to fall into the wrong hands, so I brought it back here with me. I locked it up in a chest and hid they key, but just last night I had a terrible dream." As Link explained they dream to the Deku Tree, he couldn't help but notice the concern that continued to grow in the Deku Tree. "It wasn't just a dream, was it. It's some kind of warning!" Finally, he stopped and waited for the Deku Tree to speak.  
  
"Link. Thou hast shown thyself to be a true hero time after time. It appears that once again destiny hast fallen on thy shoulders. I am glad that it wouldst be you that would recover such a weapon, for I know that thou wouldst never use it for evil. However, the evil that dwells within the mask is very strong, Link. It has the potential to destroy all of the Forest, nay the entire world! Thou may very well not be able to stop this should the mask reach full power. Therefore, thou must embark upon a quest. The mask cannot be destroyed by conventional means. You must find a way to destroy it before it reaches it's full power!"  
  
"Another quest. When will this all end!" Thought Link as he left the field. "What am I going to tell Saria?" he thought.  
  
Well, what do you think, eh? Not bad for a first time! I'll write more when I have the time to. Until then, Adios! 


End file.
